The Bet
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: Zander, Nelson and Kevin all make a bet. To see if Zander could make Stevie fall in love with him. He dosn't know her finding out will break their friendship. But, he already fell for her and the last thing he wants to do is break her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story! Don't worry i won't forget about my other ones. i Don't own How to Rock.**

Stevie's POV

I walk into the band room after school to see Nelson and Zander shake on some bet. Probably to see who could be more stupid, I don't know and I don't really care I just want to practice so I can go home. All I know is that when they see me they stop talking, good finally some peace and quiet.

"Ahhhh!" I hear Kacey scream as she comes into the band room. So much for peace and quiet.

"What?" Zander and I say together. I look at him, why does he have to be so attractive? Uhh… the next thing I know Kacey leaves and Zander, Nelson, and Kevin are getting their stuff to leave.

"Wait what are we doing?" I ask

"Didn't you just hear Kacey?" Kevin asks.

"I pretty much zoned out after she screamed." I say, but in reality it was because I was looking at Zander.

"Well there was some sale, and I got furious pigeons to get to." Continues Nelson. Crap! I think, my brothers not coming to get me until after practice because my stupid car broke down.

"What's wrong?" asks Zander.

"Nothing.." I say

"Are you sure?" I just nod and he leaves. I get my stuff and go out the back door. Oh fantastic it's raining. Pull my backpack up my back as I look for a hood on my coat. Of course the one day I wear the jacket without a hood, it rains. I walk out of the mushy, wet grass and onto the street. I make my way up the road and turn right. I see Zander it turning left but it's a red light. On no! He can't see me! Oh great he already did. I try to make a run for it but just then the light turns green. He opens his window and yells from the street.

"Stevie?" I keep running, "Stevie?" he calls again.

I suddenly stop because he pulls over, "Uh, no this isn't Stevie." I say in the best non-Stevie voice I can manage.

"Stevie, get in the car." I huff and make my way over to the passenger's seat. Once I explained to him what happened he laughed at me.

"Shut up." I say lightly punching his shoulder, "So, you and Nelson made a bet?" I question. His smile turns to a frown and he looks almost guilty.

"Something like that.."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing it's stupid." He says

"Okay." I say knowing he's not telling me the truth I will figure it out


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. i hope you like it! I Don't own How to Rock. **

Zander's POV

I just dropped Stevie off at her house. When I left her neighborhood I let out a loud, long breath. I was holding my breath why? Oh yeah, because I made a stupid bet with Kevin and Nelson. I guess it wouldn't be such a big deal if I didn't know Stevie, but I do. And I already like her and yes I like-like her. But, nobody knows and I have this competitive thing I always have to win. That's why I said yes to that stupid bet. But I wish I could take it back but if I lose I have to let Nelson and Kevin shave my head! They can't shave off my luscious locks! Why did I ever agree to this? Anyways I should go to bed, figure out a way to get Stevie to like me, wow I am so screwed.

Kevin's POV

So yesterday Nelson and I bet Zander that he couldn't get Stevie to fall in love with him and if he didn't get her to, then we got to shave his head and if lost we would have to shave our heads. This is not going to happen! Especially if I wanna get this girl I like to like me to…yeah who know"Whats if that's going to happen. Anyways I have to get to school.

Stevie's POV

I have a free period this period and so does Zander because we have the same schedule, so I'm not surprised when I saw him in the band room.

"Hey." He says strumming his ukulele, giving me his signature smile that made me melt.

"Hey." I reply back letting my backpack drop on the floor next to the couch.

"Come over here." He says, patting the seat next to him. I reluctantly do as he says and take a seat right next to him.

"What." I say trying to sound annoyed.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." I shrug.

"See there's this girl…" he starts

"Uh no, Zander are you coming to me for _girl _advise?"

"Please!" he pleads.

"No." I order, getting up from the couch.

"Wait," he says grabbing my arm. I turn to face him and he pouts his lips and gives me the puppy dog eyes I can't resist.

"Fine." I say giving in.

"So there's this girl," he says looking in my eyes. Wow, his eyes are… and his hair is…and those lips. "So what should I do?" he asks

"Sorry what?" I say getting out of my trance.

"Were you really not paying attention?"

"Uh, okay Zander so here's what you do," I start trying to act like I was paying attention, "You just ask her out." I say as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Okay thanks!" he says going for the door, "Hey, and Stevie?"

I look up from my bass, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to…oh I don't know go out sometime?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own How to Rock but yeah but nothing...i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Zander's POV

Wait did I really just do that? Oh my God my hands there all sweaty and my hearts beating really fast. Gosh I've never been so nervous before. Why isn't she saying anything?

"Are you serious?" she asks, she looks like she's seen a ghost or something was I _that _repulsive?

"Naw, I'm just kidding…" I say confidently at first but then it ends in a nervous laugh.

"Oh, really?" she begins, "Because I was going to say yes."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She states.

"Well in that case…" I trail off waiting for her to laugh in my face. She doesn't, "Would you _seriously_ like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes." She says getting up and playfully slapping my arm, "Bye Zander."

"Bye." I whisper. Man I'm a terrible person. I didn't think she would actually say yes… Maybe I should tell her about the bet and she'll help me and we will live happily ever after? Or not.

Kacey's POV

Oh my GOSH! Stevie just told me that her and Zander we going to go on a date. My mind was racing; I was waiting for this day. The day I could pick out Stevie's perfect outfit, makeup, shoes, do her hair.

"No." Stevie declines.

"Oh C'mon just let me help you pick put something."

"No, Kacey I don't even know where we are going."

"Well then I can pick out multiple outfits for many different occasions."

"Seriously, c'mon Kacey it's Zander I just wanna be myself with him.

"Okay, but I am doing your nails…"

"Fine."

"Yay!" I shriek hugging Stevie, "I'll see you later okay?" I say before leaving

"Okay fine."

The next day at school.

Stevie's POV

"Hey, Stevie." Zander calls me . Oh gosh he's probably going to say something along the lines of 'Oh Stevie, I forgot I only go out with pretty girls!'

"Yeah?" I say turning around to face him.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"What are you talking about?" I say confused.

"For our date, remember?"

"Yeah of course, I just thought you said right now." I say probably looking like an idiot, "Um, I don't know surprise me!" I finish giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will.." I hear him mutter under his breath as I walk away. I can't wait for Friday!

**Whatcha think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i have a new chapter for you! I hope you enjoy lots of Zevie and i promise I'll do some of the next chapter in Nelson of Kevin's POV. I don't own How to Rock all props to NICK. Reviews are my motivation...just putting that out there...lol.**

Stevie's POV

"Just tell me where going?" I giggle as Zander pulls me into his car.

"Just wait, it's a surprise."

"A surprise at 9:00 O'clock at night?"

"Yeah, you can only go when it's dark."

Alright I was really confused where was Zander taking me for a date at night? What's something you can only do at night? Get robbed, I don't know. Zander stops the car by an isolated lake with a meadow next to it.

"Zander, is this the part where you leave me here and drive off and I get stranded and end up dying?" I ask, still not knowing what the heck we are doing.

He smiles, "Of course not!" he confirms getting a blanket out of the trunk.

Okay if he thinks he's getting lucky he's got another thing coming.

"I thought we could look at the starts together." He says looking at the ground obviously embarrassed about doing something romantic.

It's not like I've been on a lot of dates but never has the guy done anything so romantic for me. We usually get pizza or see a movie nothing original like this.

"That sounds nice." I say closing the passenger side door.

"Really?" he asks, still unsure.

I nod and help him spread out the blanket in the grass. This spot had a lot of stars out Zander sure knows where to find these places. We both lay down I lay on the left closest to the forest and Zander is on the right towards the lake.

"Is that the big dipper?" I ask pointing my finger in the sky.

"Which one?" he says obviously not seeing as to where my finger is pointing.

"Right there." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have no idea which one you're talking about." He says randomly pointing his finger to different stars in the sky. I take his arm and direct it into the direction of the constellation. "Oh." He says finally understanding where I was pointing.

"So do you if it's the big dipper?"

"No idea." He smiles at me.

"Well your no help." I roll my eyes and continue staring up at the stars. Until I hear something moving in the forest to my left. I instantly scream and roll over into Zander's arms hiding my face and holding his close. "Zander I think there's a murderer in the bushes." I whisper into his neck. Instead of a reply he lets out a fit of laughter, and points to the trees. It was not a murderer at all just a squirrel.

"Stevie, it's a squirrel." He laughs.

"Oh shut up how was I supposed to know that?" I question, playfully shoving him over.

"Hey!" he exclaims pushing me back.

"Oh it's on!" I say pushing him over with more force. Unfortunately, he loses control and plops right into the lake. "Oh my god, Zander!" I yell.

He pops his head out and has an evil glint in his eye. But, I note it because I'm too busy trying to contain my laughter. I don't even notice he's gotten out until I feel wet arms picking me up.

"Your turn Baskara." He says ready to throw me in the lake.

"Zander no!" I say not wanting to get soaked like him.

The next thing I know I'm the one in the water and he's the one laughing. I don't think he notices me so I quickly and quietly get out and sit behind him. The air is freezing as I wait for him to notice I'm here. After a couple of minutes of laughing he notices that I hadn't come up for air or to scold him yet. He thinks I'm still under water. He goes up to the side of the lake.

"Stevie! Stevie!" he yells franticly searching for me under water. He unbuttons his flannel shirt and puts it underwater still holding the other side of it. "Stevie if you can hear me pull on this shirt!"

After about two minutes of that he thinks that I've drowned.

"Oh my god, I killed Stevie!" he says running his hands through his hair.

"Yes you did." I say in the most non-Stevie voice I could manage.

"AHHH- oh it's just you!" he says whipping fake sweat off his forehead, "Your alive!" he realizes pulling me up in the air.

"Of course I am!" I giggle.

"Oh, so you think it's funny huh?"

I nod in response. He picks me up and throws me into the lake _again._

"Zander Robbins your dead!" I yell getting out of the lake and pushing him in. But, as I did he seemed to have gotten hold of my tank top strap and pulled me in with him. We both come up for air and I wrap my arms around his shoulders for leverage. I never realized just how muscular he really was.

"How did this happen." I say softly, still smiling.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now it was supposed to me a night under the stars." He says matter of factly.

I smile at his witty charm. We fall into a comfortable silence as we just look into each other's eyes. We start leaning into each other to close the gap when we see a police officer pointing his flashlight at us.

"Freeze and out your hands in the air where I can see them!"

**Uh Oh! The police came for them what do you think will happen in the next chapter of The Bet? Let me know in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's a new chapter, it's kinda short sorry...**

**i Have a new story up called 'How to Rock Being Stranded' i think you should check it out and tell me whattcha think. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's a bit of a filler chapter. I don't own How to Rock.**

Zander's POV

"Didn't you hear me?" questions the officer, "Hands in the air, NOW!"

Stevie and I exchange glances and do as he says.

"Now out of the water." The police man ushers us towards him, "Do you two know that you're on _private _property?"

Stevie looks at me with worry.

"Yes, sir." I respond. The officer gives me a puzzled look, "My Dad owns this lot." I explain.

"So your…?" he starts.

"Alexander Robins?" I say, "Yes I am."

He still doesn't look convinced so I show him my driver's license.

"Okay, then sorry for the trouble." He apologizes to us getting into his cruiser and leaving.

"Zander!" Stevie states, putting her hand on her heart as if to slow it down.

"Yes?" I answer nonchalantly.

"I almost died!"

"Really?" I smirk, "from what?"

"That police officer could have arrested us, then I would have to face the wrath known as my Mom" she shudders.

I laugh at her lame yet true explanation.

"Nice job sticking it out champ!" I sarcastically compliment her.

"Yeah well, maybe it's good he came." She says with a playful grin.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I don't think you would have been able to handle this." She states, pointing at her lips. As I do recall we were going to kiss each other…

I laugh at her statement, "I don't think you could have handles this." I reply pointing at my lips.

"Oh you think your some hot shot because you went out with a couple girls?" she teases.

"Well I think a little more than a couple…"

She playfully punches my arm. "Not a good thing to say to someone you're on a date with." She reminds me laying down in the grass and looking out over the water. I join her on the ground lying next to her, both of our elbows propped up.

"You're probably right." I admit.

"Probably?"

"Okay, you are right." I pretend shudder saying that she was right.

"That's what I thought." She teases, "What do we do now?"

"Um, I think we should go home."

"Me to."

I pick up one end of the blanket as Stevie picks up the other end. I put it away in the trunk and open her door for her.

"Oh, thanks!" she replies. We just look at each other. I act on impulse and I kiss her. I lean in and kiss her, she acts surprised at first but then started kissing back which gave me confidence. Stevie is a good kisser I mean a _really _good kisser. I mean I guess you learn something new every day. I feel something different when I kiss Stevie then when I've kissed other girls.

When we finally pull away we just stare into each other's eyes. Stevie is really beautiful. I snap out of my trance when I see Stevie is saying something.

"What?" I say.

"We should go it's getting late…"

"You're probably right…"

**Not really happy with the ending but ehh...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know i'm a bad person! I havn't updated in like fooooorever! Sorry but here's a new chapter, enjoy! I don't own How to Rock. **

Nelson's POV

Everything seemed to have changed drastically over the three day weekend from school. Kevin and I were still not sure whether we were going to win this bet or not. But, to our advantage there seemed to be an awkward thing going on between Zander and Stevie. I can tell because usually, even before the bet Zander and Stevie would always hang around each other and basically act like a couple and now they seem to be ignoring each other. I see Zander walk in the band room by himself, also adding to my hypothesis that they have something awkward going on, because Stevie and him usually go _everywhere_ together.

"Hey!" I call over to him from my comfortable spot on the couch.

"Hi."

"So where's Robin?" I joke referring to Stevie.

"Oh I don't know…"

"Spill it dude, what happened?" I ask, as he sits down next to me.

"Well you see Stevie and I kissed but it was an awkward ending…"

"Oh you mean like you guys didn't know what else to say?"

"She suggested we go home."

"Ouch bro, not for me though because it mean I'm closer to winning the bet!" I fist pump to myself.

"What bet?" I hear Kacey ask, who has obviously been ease dropping on our conversation.

"Bet, what bet?" I ask trying to play it off like nothing. But, I can feel my heart beating fast, my hands are becoming sweaty. She's not going to get anything about me!

"Uh…." Mumbles Zander obviously unsure of what to tell her.

She comes up behind me and squeezes my earlobe in between her fingers in a painful way.

"Nelson!" she demands.

"Fine Kevin and I bet Zander he couldn't get Stevie to fall in love with him!" I blurt. I gasp and cover my mouth realizing what I just revealed to one of Stevie's best friends who wasn't involved in the bet at all.

"WHAT!" she screeches slapping both of us on the back of the head, "You guys are bigger idiots then I thought!" she cries grabbing her bag to exit the room probably to tell Stevie all about this conversation.

"Kacey wait!" Zander calls, "Okay, let's talk." They exit to the hallway.

Zander's POV

I drag Kacey into the hallway so we can talk about what was just revealed.

"You can't tell Stevie." I tell her.

"Oh and why is that?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"If I lose they get to shave my hair off!"

"Good you deserve it!" she whisper yells, seeing as the halls are still full of some wondering people, "You know Zander I maybe would have expected this from some jerks like Justin Cole or something, but I never thought you would do something so hurtful to someone so close to you."

"Look, I'm sorry I got caught up in the competitiveness!" I defend.

"That's not a reason Zander!" she proclaims, "I know Stevie has a crush on you and I know you guys are 'going out' but all you're going to do is break her heart." She finishes giving me a disappointed look before continuing down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i know i'm just the worst I havn't updated in forever! But here's chapter 7! I hope you enjoy, reviews are appreaciated! I don't own How to Rock. **

Stevie's POV

Kacey had been acting off since lunch ended, like something was bothering her. I know I should lay off and stay out of it. But, it's unnatural to see her look so gloomy. We needed something to do during study hall anyways.

"Hey Kace?" I ask.

"Hmm" she replies back looking at the wall, her eyebrows knitted closely together.

"You okay?"

She nods in response.

"Because something seems off…"

She lets out a loud sigh. "Are you sure going out with Zander is good for you right now?" She asks me.

"What are you talking about?" I say confused, "Weren't you the one who was telling me I needed to ask him out?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"Nevermind." She says, brushing off the topic and pretending to read a book. I knew she was pretending because the book was upside down.

"What do _you _have a crush on Zander?" I ask.

"No, no!" she defends, "It's just…" she trails off.

"Just what?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone I told you."

"I promise." I say intertwining our pinkies together.

"Well I think you shouldn't go out with Zander because well..."

"Well say it!"

"Zander, Nelson, and Kevin all made a bet to see if Zander could get you to fall in love with him…" she says uneasily.

"What?" I ask my stomach dropping.

"I'm so sorry Stevie, I just thought you should know."

"Thanks at least I have one person I can trust." I say tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I excuse myself from class to go to the bathroom.

How could he do this to me? I knew it was too good to be true. I hate bets, and I knew the one they were making would be stupid! Why does this always happen to me? I wipe the smearing makeup from my face and try to pull myself together because I have band practice in about four minutes. I let out a groan as I pick up my bag and head to the ban room which is on the other side of school.

When I get there everyone else was warming up. I walk in and see Zander stuck his lips out for me to kiss like me have been doing, since I thought we were dating but it was all just a game. I walk past him without even giving him a second glance. The room is dead silent.

"Stevie you missed." I hear Zander say from his chair.

No response.

"Stevie?" he asks coming closer to me as I open a magazine and try to ignore him, "Are you deaf of something?" he jokes.

"Obviously not." I murmur under my breath.

"Did I miss something?" he asks.

"Look guys I have to get home to Furious Pigeons can we just start?" asks Kevin obviously trying to get off this subject.

"Yeah lets." I say getting up and standing in my usual spot only looking at my sheet music. This is going to be a long practice.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own How to Rock! But, i own...my dog!**

Zander's POV

I don't know what's going on with Stevie I wonder why she's mad at me. She didn't look at me once during practice today. I am going to get to the bottom of this.

"Stevie!" I call to her after I see she's left the band room. She doesn't reply. "Baby wait!" I say grabbing her hand.

"Don't call me that!" she demands, pulling her hand from my grip.

"What?" I ask confused, "What is going on?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask your soon to be shaved head!" she yells storming off into the other direction.

Oh so she knows about the bet. But, how? Kacey…

"Stevie wait!" I yell down the hall, "Steves!" I yell again running up to her.

"Don't call me _that _either."

"Can't we just talk?"

"About what?" she asks turning around, throwing her hands up in the air, "About how you used me to try and win a bet or how you lied to me about it?" she says her eyes watering.

"Stevie…" I whisper, I was moving into _very _dangerous territory.

"I don't want to be part of your game anymore." She declares stomping into the other direction, passing me by. I just do what I think will make it better. Maybe this will make it better. I grab her arm gently as she passes by and kiss her on the lips.

She takes a step back and slaps me hard across the face. The small amount of the student body turned to look, as they heard the slap echo across the halls. I touch the spot where she slapped me. I guess that didn't help.

Nelson's POV

"Stevie, there you are!" I declare running over to Stevie. I can see she's on the verge of crying, "Oh my god, Stevie are you okay?"

"Nelson just…"

"Look Stevie I'm really truly sorry, I didn't think about your feeling and I should have, you can shave my head if you want." I say, I feel terrible I wasn't even thinking about Stevie, one of my closest friends.

I hear her sniffle, "I forgive you, I could really use a friend right now." She says. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a hug.

"I'm here for you baby." I say, in a friendly manner, obviously.

Zander's POV

I hear the tail end of Nelson and Stevie's conversation. Why can he call her baby, but I can't? He was in on it too!

"Hey, why does he get to call you baby!" I yell. Nelson can't just swoop in and be superman!

"Zander, it's nothing okay?" Nelson says releasing Stevie from their hug.

"Nelson, it's obviously something!" I say furiously, "So you think you can just steal Stevie away from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your only thinking of your hair!"

"Stevie's my _friend_, I realized I didn't think about how this would affect her!"

"No, none of us were. It didn't matter!" after the words left my mouth I instantly regretted it. The look on Stevie's face made my heart break.

"C'mon Stevie, let's go." Nelson says putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You can't do that!" I defend, grabbing Stevie's other arm and pulling her towards me and Nelson does the same thing to her other arm.

"Stop it!" Stevie screams, "I'm leaving with _Nelson._" She says grabbing his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Just so you know this is NOT the last chapter but we are nearing the end. I don't own How to Rock, Enjoy!**

Stevie's POV

In the last two hours I've gotten 14 voicemails and 50 text messages all from Zander, except for the one that Kacey sent. I swallow my pride and decide I should probably talk this out with him, for the good of the band. So I text him back.

(A/N: **Zander **;_ Stevie)_

_Hey, let's talk tomorrow after school because we don't have practice._

Within not even thirty seconds he responds back.

**Really? Thanks Steves! I love you.**

I roll my eyes at the last part as I tell Nelson that I was going to go home and go to sleep.

"Okay, sweet dreams." He says.

"Thanks you too Nelly!"

"I hate it when you guys call me that!" he says.

"Too bad." I say in a sing song voice as I walk out the door and drive home.

_The next day after school…_

Still Stevie's POV

"Hey." I say to Zander who's sitting on the coach.

"Hi." He says back, as I go and sit next to him.

"So if you have something to say…say it." I say awkwardly.

"Look Stevie." He starts, turning to look at me, "Here's the thing so we made a bet, yes that's true we bet to see if I could get you to fall in love with me. I being so competitive said yes. But, I shouldn't have but without that bet I never would have had the courage to ask you out or to kiss you. I used the bet as an excuse, because Stevie I liked you before the bet and I finally realize that I love you."

I sit there expressionless, because Zander and I have been friends for a long time and he has never poured out what he was feeling.

"Zander I-"

"I get it you don't like me that way anymore, sorry I used you." He says getting up to leave. Before I can stop him Nelson and Kevin walk in with a hair razor.

"Ready to lose you luscious locks?" Kevin asks with a smirk, starting up the razor.

Zander sighs and nods sadly. Nelson and Kevin bring the razor up to him head, about to start the process.

"Stop!" I scream taking Zander by the shoulders and pulling him back from the razors.

"What?" Nelson and Kevin say together.

"You can't shave his head!" I defend.

"Why?"

"Because I do love him." I admit turning around to and kissing him on the lips, then turned back to Nelson and Kevin with a smile on my face.

"So I get to shave your heads!" says Zander turning to get the razor out of Kevin's hands.

"No," I say blocking him, "You lied so no one's heads are going to be shaved." I declare.

"You're no fun." Says Kevin and Nelson

"I think you're fun." Says Zander says kissing my nose.

"Don't push it" I smirk pulling him by the hand out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own how to rock, i hope you liked this story i just thought they needed closure so enjoy the last chapter! InkHeart4112 has brought to my attention that July 21st is national Zevie day so spread the word and update all your Zevie one-shots and multi-chapters.**

Zander's POV

I still have no idea what's going on with Stevie and I. I mean she tells me she loves me and she even kisses me but then she doesn't talk to me for a week. Did she only do that to spare my hair? I walk into the band room to see her napping on the coach and I can't help but smile to myself. I go up to her and kneel beside her on the floor.

"Zander…" Stevie says in her sleep. I raise an eyebrow, was she dreaming about me?

"Stevie." I whisper in her ear.

"Zander i have to tell you something." She stirs again.

"What, what?" I say wanting to know what she was going to say.

"I know your sitting right there." She smiles, opening her eyes.

"Oh I was just…"

"What?" she says sitting up

"Listening to see if you would say anything about me." I say

"Look I've been thinking about this." She starts motioning her hand from me to her, "About us and I still don't forgive you for using me in a bet."

"Look Stevie I 'm sorry I really am," I begin, "Please just give me a second chance, I love you." I say grabbing her hand.

"You didn't let me finish." She says beaming, "I don't forgive you, but I want you to convince me to."

"So like you wanna date?" I ask hesitantly.

"I don't know I guess you just have to ask me out." She says playfully.

I roll my eyes at her.

"Stevie do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to." She says

"Thank you." I say grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

"For what?" she asks closing the door behind us.

"For giving me a second chance." I smile kissing her hand.

"Your such a cliché!"


End file.
